


Elf's Tasks

by PixieDust294



Series: 31 Challenge [5]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam and Ronan are Dads, Christmas, Decorating, Domestic Parrish, Domestic adam, M/M, Parent Adam Parrish, Parent Ronan Lynch, Parenthood, Soft Adam Parrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieDust294/pseuds/PixieDust294
Summary: Adam needs the help of a little elf at Christmas time
Relationships: Adam Parrish/Original Character(s), Ronan Lynch & Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch & Adam Parrish & Orphan Girl | Opal, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: 31 Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038938
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Elf's Tasks

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying not to make these notes the same, but I really do appreciate every single one of you that read these and I am extra appreciative of those of you that leave Kudos. 
> 
> This one is a little short but I think it'd have ruined it to make it any longer.
> 
> More notes at the bottom so I don't ruin it.

Ronan and Adam lay in bed after a long day. In rooms down the hall their children, Opal and Noah slept soundly. Adam’s head lay on Ronan’s chest,listening to his heartbeat.   
“I told Opal that I’d take her over to Fox Way tomorrow, do you want to come?” Ronan asked, rubbing a hand up and down Adam’s arm.   
“No, it’s okay, I’ll stay here with Noah, maybe make some Christmas cookies.” Adam’s eyes were already closed and Ronan could feel his head starting to get heavier.   
“You’re a brave man, Adam Parrish.”  
“Must be, married you didn’t I?” Adam mumbled. Ronan laughed softly and hugged Adam tightly. 

Saturday morning in the Parrish-Lynch was a loud affair. Opal complaining that she couldn’t get into the bathroom, Noah wanting snacks and different shows on the TV or to go out with Ronan to do chores. Ronan would be begging for quiet and coffee and Adam was happy if he could get at least a mouthful of whatever he’d made for breakfast in every member of the family. Breakfast that week was waffles and bacon. Opal and Ronan both guzzled down theirs drowning them in maple syrup. Noah begged for Frosties and was convinced by Ronan to eat one. It didn’t take long for Opal to begin to whine about being late to Fox Way. It didn’t take long for Ronan to give in and get his keys. 

Noah was in the living room when Ronan and Opal left. As soon as the car’s lights had disappeared from sight, Adam sat beside Noah.   
“Hey No, do you know what month it is?” He asked the three year old.   
“Um, December?” Noah replied, looking up at his dad with wide eyes. Adam smiled, totally in love with the boy,   
“What happens in December?” He pressed.   
“Christmas!” Noah shouted.   
“Do you want to be my little elf and help me with some Christmas things today?” Noah was vibrating with excitement. “Shall we decorate the house?”   
“Can we?” he looked like he’d been given the world. Adam sent him to get dressed and headed to the basement to retrieve the Christmas decorations. Before coming up from the basement, Adam dug around for an elf hat he knew Ronan had thrown in a box one year. It was now ragged and could probably have gone in the bin, but he knew it would make Noah smile so he took it upstairs for him. 

Noah and Adam played Christmas music and danced around the house as they strung up garland, placed ornaments in perfect spots and set up the Christmas tree. Noah begged Adam to tell him the history of every single bauble, even the plain ones they’d bought from Walmart. Finally, the house was decorated to perfection.   
“What now, Papa?” Noah looked up at him, beaming with Christmas joy.   
“Let’s make peppermint creams for Daddy, they’re his favourite Christmas treat.” Adam hadn’t even finished his sentence when Noah ran into the kitchen. The recipe was simple; icing sugar, water and peppermint flavouring. The second batch had been put in the fridge as Ronan walked through the door. He took in the scene of his kitchen, there was water all over the side, the peppermint bottle was on it’s side on the floor, and his son had icing sugar on almost every part of his face.   
“What on earth have you two been up to?” He asked,   
“Come see, Daddy,” Noah grabbed Ronan’s hand and dragged him into the living room before Adam could ask where Opal was.   
Ronan looked around at the winter wonderland that was the house and grinned.   
“Did the elves come?” he asked, watching his son beam up at him with pride.

**Author's Note:**

> Isn't Adam being a Dad so adorable!


End file.
